Errores
by Shikka Anmoto
Summary: Segundo cap. de Huyendo del amor


**Huyendo del amor**

**Capitulo 2 **

Shikka Anmoto Desu

-Sakura… me preguntaba si… quisieras salir conmigo esta noche?-Dijo el pelinegro mirando los ojos de la ojiverde.

Sakura noto la ternura en los ojos de Lee.

-Lee… es algo muy… sorpresivo-Contesto esta un poco sonrojada.

Lee tenia la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, Sakura no sabia que contestar, esta noto que Lee ya no era un el mismo niño tonto que había conocido, si no en un adulto joven y apuesto. Era verdad que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños, así que no iba a quedar mirando la tele si tenia la opción de salir a divertirse con su mejor amigo.

-Esta bien Lee, si quiero salir contigo, no me quedare aquí acostada viendo televisión si tengo la opción de divertirme con mi me amigo, verdad-Dijo la peli rosa regalándole una sonrisa al pelinegro. Por supuesto este termino sonrojándose.

-Enserio!, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, gracias Sakura-

-No hay de que Lee, gracias a ti-

-Esta bien, vendre por ti a las 8.00 pm, esta bien?-

-Si no te preocupes, estare lista-

-Nos vemos esta noche-Dijo este levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la pequeña casa.

Lee estaba listo para la cita,así pues vio su reloj de mano y salió en marcha a la casa de su amada.

Despues de un rato, el pelinegro llego a la casa de Sakura, este toco la puerta, y después de un momento Sakura abrió la puerta. Lee se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que vio.

Esta llevaba un vestido rojo, muy pegado al cuerpo, además tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta algo rebelde y unos zapatos de plataforma negros.

-Sakura… -Trago saliva-te vez muy bien-Dijo este con la cara algo sonrojada.

-Gracias Lee, tu no te quedas atrás-

Lee tenia puesto una camisa negra de botones acompañada de una corbata roja, junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros, encima traia una chaqueta roja y su cabello algo despeinado le daba un toque sexy y misterioso.

-Nos vamos- Dijo Lee tomando la mano de la ojiverde.

-Si Lee-Dijo esta un poco sonrojada.

Lee traia un coche muy elegante de color negro, este abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Sakura entrara en el coche. Después de un rato de manejar llegaron a un retaurante y entraron, Lee pidió la reservación y se sentaron en una mesa para dos. Sakura observo que era un lugar muy lujoso, parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones.

-Desean algo de toman, señor-Dijo el mesero.

-Este, si, tráigame una botella de vino del mejor que tenga,-

-Si señor, enseguida-

-Lee, no es necesario, no quiero que gastes tanto en mi-

-Que?, no crees que si no quisiera gastar dinero, no te habría invitado?-Dijo este con los ojos clavados en los de la ojiverde, este tenia una mirada seria.

-Claro, no lo pensé?-Dijo esta soltando una pequeña risita-Pero enserio, no quiero que tires tu dinero en cosas que no son de mucha importancia-Dijo esta poniendo la mano sobre la de Lee-

-Nada es mas importa que tu, mi pequeño cerezo-Dijo este colocando su otra mano en la de Sakura. Provocando en esta un sonrojo.

-Yo…-

-Señor, su vino,-

Los dos se asustaron con la llegada del mesero ^_^U

-Gracias caballero-

-Estan listos para ordenar?-

-Si-

Cada quien pidió su respectivo platillo de comida, después de un rato de comer, este saco a Sakura a bailar. Las canciones eran tranquilas, para bailarlas abrazados y muy lentamente.

-Lee, me la e pasado de lo mejor, gracias-Dijo esta recostada en el hombro del pelinegro.

-No hay de que, pequeño cerezo, gracias a ti por regalarme de tu tiempo-

-No hay de que Lee-Dijo esta soltando una pequeña risita.

-Sakura…Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo este parando de bailar y poniéndose de rodillas, sacando una pequeña cajita negra de sus bolsillos.

-Si Lee-

-Sakura, Te Amo, quieres casarte conmigo -

Sakura se quedo paralizada por un momento, viendo los ojos del pelinegro. Esta no sabia que pensar.

-Yo…-Dijo bajando la cabeza.-Me tengo que ir…-Dijo esta saliendo del lugar, después corrió para la puerta y dirigiéndose a algún lugar donde poder meditar .Entonces comenzó a llover.

Lee iba tras ella, corriendo por alcanzar a su único amor. De pronto Sakura entro a un callejón oscuro, en la esquina estaban esperándola unos tipos en una camioneta oscura, la agarraron y la subieron a la camioneta y huyeron del lugar.

Lee observo la escena tratando de alcanzar a su pequeño cerezo. Pero fue imposible, este encontró un mensaje en el suelo que decía:

_¨Si quieres a la chica ven a la fabrica abandonada que esta fuera de la ciudad a las 12.00 pm, ven solo o ella muere¨_

Lee arrugo el papel con sus manos.


End file.
